Phineas Loses His Brother
Phineas and Isabella were having fun with Kristy and the backyard gang, when Isabella notices that Ferb was not there. "Where is Ferb" said Isabella to Phineas. "he is in the hospital because he suffered chest pain yesterday afternoon when you were meeting the fireside girls to the gang" said Phineas to Isabella. "oh no" said Isabella. Candace got a call from the hospital and said that Ferb just suffered a heart attack and died. Candace was so upset that Ferb died from a heart attack and it was hard to tell Phineas that Ferb died. Candace asked Phineas to come up to her room so she can talk to him about Ferb. "Phineas, can you come up to my room please" Candace yelled out the window. Phineas went up to see Candace and Candace told Phineas face-to-face that Ferb suffered a heart attack and died, so he will not come back. Phineas was so upset that he hugged Candace while in tears. "it is going to be OK" said Candace. "this is the worst that can ever happen to us" said Phineas. "hey guys, I have some bad news, Ferb has died from a heart attack" said Phineas to Isabella, Kristy and the backyard gang. "we can sing you a song to make you feel better if you want" said Ryan Verhoek. "sure i guess" said Phineas. Isabella hugged Phineas while the gang were singing. Zac Kooiman = Not for the first time I look back on all those years Not for the last time names will ring in my ear Kristy Lockhart = When there was just a gang of us Storming the town by train and bus A moment of thought this heart sends to old friends Mike Hale = Not for the first time I look back on my first love Unable to speak or think or move hand in glove Shanna Johnston = But what of it now and where is he He who once meant so much to me Because we are not, I can't pretend now old friends Raymond Logie = I was told love should hold old friends I was told love should hold old friends But when you leave you will close the door behind you Melissa McMonagle = Don't we always And time won't make amends to old friends Ryan Verhoek = Standing here with my arm around you life's moved on And all its borderlines are being redrawn Zac Klassin-Apps = The winter has come the roads are white Everyone's home late tonight May we stay or will it depend as old friends In the end still old friends "Thanks Guys" said Phineas. "you’re welcome" said the backyard gang. "thanks Isabella" said Phineas. ""no problem" said Isabella. "i have something for you Isabella" said Phineas. "what is it" said Isabella. "close your eyes" said Phineas. then Phineas and Isabella locked lips and kissed each other. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Zac Kooiman Category:Zac klassin-apps Category:Mike Hale Category:Melissa Mcmonagle Category:Shanna johnston Category:Kristy lockhart Category:Raymond logie Category:Ryan verhoek Category:KRISTY AND THE BACKYARD GANG Category:Adyson Sweetwater images Category:Holly Adams Pictures Category:Gretchen ships Category:Ginger Hirano Category:Milly Talino Pictures Category:Katie Cooper Category:Fireside Girls Category:Fanon Works